


Angel With A Shotgun

by Mayataan (tophoftheline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophoftheline/pseuds/Mayataan
Summary: Since the beginning of time, mankind and angels alike have all agreed on one thing: the fallen angels who had followed Lucifer down to hell were bad news. It might just take an angel who sees a world outside of the gates of heaven, and a demon who dreams of the gates of heaven, to re-write history.





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot that I was going to gift to @royaloof on tumblr, but things got a little carried away. So this first chapter is a christmas gift for @royaloof, but any upcoming chapters are purely for fun.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment!

Lance had never liked fire. For millennia, he had been one of the most powerful angels in all of heaven with a special affinity for water. He would create whole oceans for the population in heaven to enjoy, lakes of ice for those more inclined towards the joy of skating. Sometimes he would sneak down to Earth, saving unsuspecting humans from a gruesome death via drowning.

The concept of fire scared him. Its heat could easily melt ice and turn even the saltiest of seawater to mere vapor. He had always been taught that fire was destructive, used by demons in war and torture, an affinity rooted in terror and evil. During his visits to Earth, he would stay as far away as possible from the raging bonfires the local youth would party around. How could they possibly find enjoyment in that searing heat and choking smoke?

It wasn’t until a fate-altering visit to Earth that he started to change his mind.

It was sunny outside, clouds hanging fluffy in the sky, almost reminding him of cotton candy. It made him want to reach up and see if he could eat the clouds like the aforementioned candy. But that wasn’t why he was there, so he stayed put and watched the family playing on the deck from a distance. From what he could see there was a smiling and laughing middle aged couple watching over their son and daughter playing on the beach shore. The small girl, dressed in a green bathing suit and dirty blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, was desperately splashing the sea water at her older brother. It was futile, considering how much larger the older boy was, but her fearless spunk was adorable.

Well, it was adorable until it all went wrong. Granted, Lance knew from the very beginning that it would. She was on the list of humans fated to die that day. Cause of death? Drowning.  
With an unexpected splash of water from her brother, she fell down only to be dragged into the water's depths by the uncaring waves. She clearly didn’t know how to swim, immediately being submerged by the water as her brother called out for her.

“PIDGE!”

It didn’t take long for the parents to realize what was going on before they were up and running to save their daughter from the waves. Thankfully Lance was there, immediately dragging the waves and to the shore with enough force to leave the girl barely conscious on the sand, but pulling it back to the large body of water gently enough so as not to take her back with it. Her family immediately grabbed her and pulled her away before they realized she had breathed some water into her lungs. In a split second they got to work, compressing her chest and begging her to stay alive, stay with them, she wasn’t allowed to go until she graduated top of her class in college like she had always dreamed of. There was too much water, as hard as they tried to save her.

Flying over and landing next to her, the angel rested his hand on her chest, willing the water to expel itself from her airways. Much to the surprise of her family she suddenly rolled over, retching up the water and allowing her to finally breathe.  
He smiled and turned away, satisfied as the girl named Pidge started to jabber about a magic man with white wings who had saved her. This was common; only people in the process of dying could actually see angels and demons. All the stuff about bright lights or surrounding darkness? Yeah, that’s just the wings of an angel or a demon. Nothing to get worked up over, honestly.

But seeing the happy tears trailing down the family’s faces was well worth whatever trouble he might get in for muddling in human affairs (again).

His good mood was instantly ruined, however, when he spotted a figure standing on the edge of an overhanging cliff near the beachside. He was watching the family, expression unreadable, for the distance between the two was too far even for Lance’s superior eyesight. What he was able to see was a pair of leathery black wings rustling in the ocean breeze.

A demon.

Demons weren’t supposed to be on the Earth’s surface unless they were dragging a deserving soul down to Hell. Their freedom was much more constricting than the freedom of an angel, which is why the sight of this demon automatically made his mind race with a surging instinct to protect.

Whatever this demon’s plan was outside of his duty, Lance had every intention of stopping. A sudden nosedive from his position in the sky and he was aiming straight for the menacing figure. There wasn’t even enough time for the other to notice; Lance was just too fast. Benefits of having feathered wings rather than wings more akin to a bat.

Lance grabbed the creature by his throat, the demon's wings jerking and an indignant squawk leaving his lips. Closer up, he could see the purple specks in his dark eyes (were demons supposed to have such captivating eyes?) and the clearly displeased scowl aimed directly at the one manhandling him. He had a mullet that stopped at his shoulders, a little greasy and tangled (seriously, he was a demon! How was he attractive while also being a giant grease ball?).

Lance spared no pity, tightening his grip as he struggled and wrapped his wings around the both of them. Judging by the demon's muscle definition (no, Lance refused to admit how attractive that was,) he was a physically powerful demon, so he was not expecting him to stop struggling so soon.

“What, you plan on exorcising me?” The demon said. Lance narrowed his eyes at the question.  
“Yeah, if what you’re planning isn’t bad enough for me to send you straight to Lucifer himself. Rumors say he doesn’t take kindly to demons being personally escorted by angels to Hell.” Lance retorted. The demon gave  
a small chuckle, a hint of determination in his eyes, as he extended his claws and lashed at his captor. Surprised, Lance loosened his grip and gave his captee just enough wiggle room to break free. Black wings spread out behind him, barely needing to flap in order to stay airborne.

“What, you don’t trust a demon to stay out of trouble? You think we’re all out to do nothing but cause harm? Typical of an almighty angel.” Irritation seeped through the demon's voice. A hard scowl, narrowed eyebrows, and a mocking voice made his irritation very clear. He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring daggers at Lance.

Lance’s mouth fell open. Demons never talked back to angels, just tried to scramble away and get to safety before they were painfully sent back to where they came from. A demon trying to convince an angel that he wasn’t up to no good was completely unheard of. This demon though? He clearly gave no shits about the fact that he was an angel. He wasn’t trying to run either. In fact, he just nonchalantly stayed put as if he was having a normal, everyday, if not slightly irritating conversation.

Needless to say, Lance was intrigued. Despite that, he had rules to follow. Technically, he already broke protocol by not immediately shooting the demon down to the underworld when he realized he was on Earth for purposes unrelated to his job. He was only supposed to provoke them like this under special circumstances. So, as interested as he was, he at least needed to follow some of the rules.

“And what, you don’t trust an angel to make sure you stay out of trouble? What business do you have watching a human family play on the beach unless you’re up to something?”

Avoiding his gaze, the (beautiful, Lance’s mind couldn’t help but supply) demon brought his hands together, forming a small ball of flames and casually tossed it between his hands, like a makeshift fidget.

“Well, what’s an angel doing down on Earth saving someone meant to die when they’re not -“

As we established earlier, Lance is terrible with fire. Any amount of fire larger than a match freaked him out. Reflexively he backed away and lifted his hands above his head, bringing down a pouring rain and soaking the unsuspecting demon, effectively putting out his little stress ball of fire. The demon flinched, eyes going wide and reflexively backing away before fear gave way to anger.

“What in the actual hell was that for? Are you crazy?” The demon snarled. Set in a defensive stance, still pouring down rain on the other, Lance snarled back.

“Keep your fire away from me or else Lucifer will be the least of your problems, you foul demon!”

Confusion, realization, and then… understanding flashed across the demon’s face. He still smirked back, breaking his scowl for the first time since facing the angel.

“Foul demon? Is that really the worst you can come up with? Wow, haven’t heard that one before. But next time, just ask me. How was I supposed to know you’d freak out at a little bit of fire?”

Was… was Lance hearing him right? In front of him was a demon, not running away, not fighting back, definitely talking back, and seemingly being considerate of Lance’s apparent distaste… albeit rather rudely. But still.

“Umm… Thanks, I guess?” was his hesitant response as he stopped the pouring rain.

“Whatever. Look, I’m not here to hunt angels or mess with the humans, ok? I just like people watching. I don’t get what the big deal is about wanting to watch a couple of humans enjoy their freedom, asshole.”

Lance could actually relate to that. Just because he had more freedom than a demon didn’t mean that he was completely free. He still had responsibilities that he never wanted, expectations he never really felt he could live up to. It’s part of why he would try to save as many humans as possible, despite the rules against it. If he wasn’t allowed the free will that humans so justly had, then he wanted to make sure humans could enjoy that luxury for as long as possible.

That didn’t change the fact that he was a demon, no matter how strong his jaw was or how soft his lips looked (ok, his brain really needed to just stop.)

But he could see the sincerity in his eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to… entertain this demon for a little bit. Giving a look of caution, he held out his hand, slipping into the persona he usually wore when meeting new people.

“Name’s Lance,” he said with his signature wink and smirk.  
Confused and skeptical, the other still kept his distance, eyebrows raised.  
“Ummm… Keith. You can call me Keith. So… Can I go now?”

Nuh uh, Lance wasn’t about to let this strange demon out of his sight. He still didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. And maybe, if he was able to uncover what he was really doing in the human world, he would be able to turn him in in exchange for not getting punished.

Yeah, he’d really appreciate not getting punished again.  
“Nope. You and your greasy mullet are stuck here with me until the High Council Of Angels decide what to do with you. Any complaints or objections will be noted and ignored.”

Ooh, looks like Lance finally hit a nerve. Directing yet another nasty scowl at him he flew closer to Lance until he was practically right up against him. He pointed his finger at his chest, effectively pushing him back.

“All you angels think you’re so high and mighty, but the only difference between us and you is that we get all the dirty work that you guys aren’t willing to do. But you want to play this game? Fine, I’ll make sure you’re stuck on this cliff with me until you’ve also got a greasy mullet. And any complaints or objections will be noted and ignored.”

Blink.  
Blink.  
Blink.

Did… Lance hear him right? Was he really talking back to Lance, one of the most powerful angels in heaven? He really shouldn’t have been surprised, if their interactions so far was anything to go by. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had a point. Lance had always questioned the hate directed towards demons. He knew they didn’t do good things, but he had always believed deep down that their job didn’t necessarily reflect who they were.

This whole time with Keith, he had been following the same protocol he had petitioned 950 years ago to have overturned in favor of more peaceful tactics. He didn’t want to demean anyone, to use power to scare anyone into submission.

Lance had come down to Earth to get away from a job he didn’t believe in. He hated being in charge of making sure humans had a peaceful transition, he wanted to stop unnecessary souls from having to transition in the first place. He came down so he could do what he felt was right. So why wouldn’t a demon be capable of wanting the same?

He was still going to keep an eye on him, sure. But he was going to throw protocol right out the window and interact with Keith in his own way. He was going to find out just what made a demon tick, if they were really the horrible monsters they were always made out to be.

By the time Lance was done stewing in his own thoughts, Keith had already made his way back to the cliff. Lance couldn’t help but think it said something about the other. He had the chance to attempt an escape while Lance was still dazed. Granted, Lance would have caught up with him anyways, but the point was that he didn’t need to. He just went back to sitting on the cliff, looking out at the foamy waters and the unaware humans playing in the sand.

Lance could work with this.  
With a few flaps of his large wings Lance sat himself right next to Keith, about to make the most impulsive decision of his immortal life. The rock was hard and rough underneath his fingertips as he leaned back, but satisfyingly cool and comfortable.

The demon merely grunted and folded his arms. A breeze swept through behind them, blowing his hair into his face. Swiping his hair back into place with a hint of irritation, he turned his gaze back to Lance.

The specks of purple in his eyes seemed even brighter in the change of lighting. Maybe, just maybe, if all demons had such beautiful eyes filled to the brim with curiosity and unrestrained youth, they wouldn’t be so feared.

“I won’t send you back to Hell, cause honestly? I want to get to know the human world as much as you do. I propose a temporary truce. We stay here, together, but there’s got to be some rules.”

Lance had to force himself not to smile as the black-winged boy’s posture loosened slightly, relieved that he wouldn’t be facing the wrath of Lucifer soon. He was at least willing to listen it seemed, and that was a start. He continued on, not bothering to wait for a response.

“Rule number one, I’m going to be watching your every move. Sure, I have to make sure you stay out of trouble, but more importantly than that, we’ll both be on the line here. If we run across any other angels or demons, we need to protect each other. Especially when Heaven realizes that one of their most powerful warriors and influential council members has gone missing.

“Number two, I’ll stop calling you a foul demon if you stop calling me a high and mighty angel. But I will reserve the right to make fun of your mullet.” Keith tried to interject at the mullet insult, but Lance continued on.

“Last but not least… I want you to tell me about Hell and what demons are really like.”

He knew that last one would be a shocker. Keith had certainly looked shocked, but he quickly went back to the scowl that Lance was pretty sure had been permanently etched on his face. He wondered what he would look like if he actually smiled for a brief moment.

Lance watched as the other turned back to the humans building a sandcastle next to the foam of the waves with what could only be described as hesitant longing.

As the minutes passed Lance grew more nervous, picking at his nails like that would somehow make the consistent stretch of time roll faster.

It took Keith twenty minutes to finally respond.

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
